Producing aromatic environments through fragrance-permeation or odor neutralizer-permeation of air occupying a volume of space, such as a room for example, within a vicinity of occupants of that space is well known and a common form of odorizing or de-odorizing that room. Many forms of fragrance-permeation and odor-neutralizer-permeation of air exist.
A common form is the use of a substrate, such as polyethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), laden with fragrance or odor neutralizer components (herein referred to as “aromatic components”). Aromatic components are diffused from the substrate and released into the surrounding air. The aromatic laden substrate is packaged within a container to be substantially in fluid isolation from an environment outside the container. When the container is open or the substrate is removed from the container, a change in vapor pressure initiates the diffusion of the aromatic components.
Typical diffuser containers consist of containers that are either sealed in a closed state to prevent diffusion or open to permit diffusion, whereas the exposure of the substrate is fixed when in a closed state and again fixed when in an open state. Typical diffuser containers do not enable dynamic controllable exposure of the aromatic laden substrate because usually they only enable a fixed amount of exposure when open and a fixed amount of exposure, or non-exposure, when closed. To the extent that additional exposure is required, it must be accomplished manually.
Prior art also fails to provide a means for controllable exposure that is automatic without sophisticated mechanical and/or electrical systems. Typically, as aromatic laden substrates diffuse aromatic components, the chemical potential of diffusion changes over time, especially with an EVA substrate. Consequently, initial diffusion when first exposed occurs at a greater rate, whereas as time lapses and diffusion continues, the diffusion occurs at a lower rate. Prior art, in this regard, further fails to automatically expose the substrate proportionately to the chemical potential of diffusion, which leaves users with an overabundance of fragrance permeation upon initial use and a deficiency of fragrance permeation during later use.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide a container that automatically and proportionately exposes aromatic laden substrates to maximize effectiveness and efficiency of diffusion by creating an opening in the container commensurate with the level of diffusion desired.